theroyalsefandomcom-20200213-history
Prince Liam Henstridge
Bio Prince Liam Henstridge is one of the main characters of E!'s scripted series, The Royals. He is the second son of King Simon and Queen Helena and he is also the fraternal twin of Princess Eleanor Henstridge . He is the new heir to British throne since the death of his brother, Robert. He is the main love interest of Ophelia Pryce , a college student and his ex-girlfriend, Gemma, an English Socialite. Prince Liam Enstridge is portrayed by British Actor, William Moseley. Throughout The Series In Stand and Unfold Yourself, Liam was one of the college students throwing darts at a local tavern. During this time he meets another college student, Ophelia Pryce, daughter of Tom Pryce, head of his mother's Royal Security. She yells at him by saying it's Its a race you idiot." then she corrects herself to say "Its a race you idiot...your royal highness". He then throws three darts. Before throwing the third one, he says a "woman in your bed," hinting he wants Ophelia. Later on, the two have irresponsible yet protected sex. The next morning, Liam wakes up and is requested to go back to palace immediately. When he arrives back at the palace, he realizes that he is the new heir apparent, after the death of his brother, Robert. Later on in the day, he has a conversation with his twin, Eleanor and telling her that Bobby loved her the most. The two hug it out and realizes that their cousins, Princess Penelope and Princess Maribel, have arrived.He hugs one of them. Later on in the day, he invites Ophelia for tea, in which Ophelia prefers coffee and invites her for a dinner with his family, in which she accepts. The next day is the day of the funeral. He is in front of the palace with his mother-Queen Helena, his father-King Simon, his uncle-Prince Cyrus, and his Twin-Princess Eleanor. As well as his cousins, Tom, Marcus, and Ophelia. He is interviewed by a reportered by being asked about how Robert was, telling that he wasn't afraid of being himself. After the funeral, he is in the limo with his mother and twin sister. His mother, Queen Helena, is complaining about everything has to be scripted because she can't trust what the do. In which Liam responds by saying "Because Our dad is out there genuinely grieving the death of his son, while you're in here worrying about the family's image and topping off the botox." He is slapped because of that. During the dinner, Liam tells everyone that he is thinking of taking some time off from school to check up on Robert's charities. Later on, Ophelia arrives and Liam asks to sit by him. The next day, he is at the bar with his bodyguard, Marcus, drinking beers and talking about he might be illegitamite by being Irish. The next morning, Liam asks Ophelia to go out for coffee by wanting to try her favorite drink, Iced Dirty Chai with Soy. She says if thats your story. Later on, he has a conversation with his father about power, wealth, love for a man, in which Simon says that it nevers does, hinting at Tom Pryce, Ophelia's father. The next morning, Liam and Ophelia walk are ready for their "coffee" date and warns her about the crazy paparazzi, and Ophelia telling him its just coffee ''in whichLiam smirking at that and tell he tells her "I'm right here". The two head and face a group of paparazzi. In Infants of the Spring. ''TBA In We Are Pictures, or Mere Beast, TBA In Sweet, Not Lasting, TBA Appearance Despite being twins, Liam is only three inches taller than Eleanor. In fact the two have two different traits. While Eleanor sports off wavy black locks and stealthy green eyes, Liam sports a short brown hair that barely flows over his forehead and blue eyes. However both have lightcomplexion. He favors classic casual, the typical boy-next-door for a casual look, but for social events, he wears a suit and tie. During his intercourse with Ophelia, we can tell Liam is well fit. Liam is handsome and good looking. He is similar to Prince William. British Royalty There is in England a prince who is called Liam. He is the elder son of Prince Alexander Windsor and Princess Helen of Denmark.